piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab
A crab was a 10-legged animal that walked sideways. The foremost legs were in the form of claws. Most crabs lived in the oceans, but many lived on land. History d by Jolly Roger's Voodoo magic.]] As a heathen goddess, Calypso was able to take many forms. But since the crab was attributed as her symbol, most notably by pirates, she chose that form."Pirates Secrets Revealed" leaflet - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End DVD During the Age of Piracy, crabs inhabited many islands in the Caribbean. Some crabs however were cursed by Jolly Roger into joining his army of creatures that inhabited most islands.Pirates of the Caribbean Online When the natives from the island of Opawy Wato replaced their golden idol with the figurehead of the pirate ship Nemesis, the angry deity brought upon them a terrible curse which transformed them into crab-like monsters.Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned Steamed and buttered crabs were one of Jack Sparrow's favorite meals.Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés When Jack found the body of One Tooth Tommy in Shipwreck Cove, a bunch of crabs were already beginning to eat the corpse.The Price of Freedom More than a decade later, when Jack Sparrow and Will Turner rowed inside the caves of Isla de Muerta, they saw a crab near a skeleton with a sword on its back.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Also, cursed crabs existed at the neighboring Rumrunner's Isle. A year later, when Bootstrap Bill Turner came onboard the Black Pearl to give the Black Spot to Jack, he caught and ate a tiny little crab.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest With a clatter of crab claws on a rough wooden table, the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma used crab claws as they hold unfathomable powers, revealing a person's fate and spelling out your destiny, despite their fears. With crab claws, Tia Dalma could see what ordinary mortals could not by gently throwing the claws on the table and "reading" their positions.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p58-59: "Tia Dalma's Shack" Behind the scenes *In the original Disneyland ride Pirates of the Caribbean, there was a skeleton sprawled on the beach, with a crab nearby, located within a treasure-filled cavern in Dead Man's Cove. This was adapted into a quick shot on Isla de Muerta in a scene from The Curse of the Black Pearl. *One of Mark "Crash" McCreery's artworks for Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl shows the undead Hector Barbossa with a tiny crab coming out of his empty left eye socket.The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean, p34. *In Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales, after gaining possession of Philip Swift's Map to the Mermaid Trove, Jack Sparrow caught and ate a hermit crab.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Smoke on the Water'' *''The Return of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Eye of Despair!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' External links * Notes and references Category:Creatures